gtafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Sflaczały Gniew
right|350px Sflaczały Gniew (ang. Impotent Rage) – serial animowany występujący w Grand Theft Auto V, emitowany na kanale CNT. Opowiada o przygodach superbohatera Sflaczałego Gniewu, który walczy o to, by wszyscy mieli swobodę działania. Jego plany za każdym razem zostają pokrzyżowane przez Ubermana. Film został wyprodukowany przez wytwórnię Balloon Knot. Odcinki Super Proletariat Party People Odcinek rozpoczyna się strajkiem pod fabryką Kunt Industries. Pracownicy chcą bowiem zarabiać za nic nierobienie, pozbyć się testów na obecność narkotyków, więcej dni, w których pracownicy przychodzą z córkami do pracy, dostawać coroczne, 200% podwyżki, wolnych piątków, emerytury po 37 roku życia oraz darmowe masaże i przekąski. W pewnym momencie przybywa Sflaczały Gniew, który po rozmowie z szefem fabryki uderza go pięścią w głowę tym samym przebijając ją na wylot, a następnie niszczy fabrykę. Po wykonanej robocie wraca do swojej siedziby, gdzie ogląda wiadomości. W pewnym momencie przychodzi do niego sekretarka, która informuje go, że dostał kilka wiadomości od swojego arcywroga – Ubermana – przez co wścieka się zgniatając w ręce swój telefon i wyrzucając go do pojemnika na zepsute telefony. Potem uspokaja go i wyznaje, że go kocha, lecz ten nie słyszy tego dłubiąc w nosie, co doprowadza ją do płaczu. Następnie Sflaczały Gniew opowiada o swojej przeszłości, lecz przerywa mu to jego ekoinstynkt, który mówi mu, że ktoś w pobliżu nie segreguje śmieci. Okazuje się, że tym kimś jest bezdomny, w którego superbohater próbuje zabić rzucając w niego z ogromną siłą zszywaczem. Potem staje się bardzo wściekły, przez co sekretarka przenosi go do pokoju gdzie Sflaczały Gniew się uspokaja. Potem dowiaduje się, że nad rzeką dzieje się coś złego. Po szybkim przebraniu się w swój strój dociera na miejsce, gdzie prowadzony jest protest przeciwko szczelinowaniu. Sflaczały Gniew jednak błędnie rozumie protest (angielskie fracking oznacza jednocześnie szczelinowanie jak i uprawianie seksu) i staje po stronie osób odpowiedzialnych za wwierty w głąb ziemi biorąc ich za homoseksualistów i wyrzuca protestujących w Słońce. Potem na miejsce przybywa Uberman, który zaczyna wyśmiewać superbohatera i ucieka. Sflaczały Gniew próbuje go dogonić swoim pojazdem, lecz nie udaje się mu to, gdyż pojazd wybucha. Postacie * Braxton Hunter/Sflaczały Gniew * Violet * Uberman Osoby pracujące przy tworzeniu programu * Ogden Wilderpoon – aktor głosowy Sflaczałego Gniewu * Wallace Mastersill – aktor głosowy Ubermana * Holly Yeasty – aktor głosowy Violet * Stonewall Cutthroat – producent wykonawczy * J.J. Blackfinger Jr. – producent wykonawczy * Leslie Abrahamazitz – producent wykonawczy * Skeezy Jay – producent wykonawczy/diler koksu * Alex Shinsong – scenarzysta * Felicia „Dynasty” Highlander – montażysta * Dr. Monkey – sutener montażysty * Ten Thousand Asians Lucky Kitty Wave Hello Ilc. – animacja * Two Fruits – muzyka i dźwięki * William Pride – kierownik oddziału * Duncan Wince – kierownik oddziału * Nancy Buche – kierownik oddziału * Timothy Needleson – kierownik oddziału * Oswaldo Feldman – najlepszy pracownik obsługi planu * Clay Archer (znany jako Shithead) – najgorszy pracownik obsługi planu * Sparky – kierownik produkcji/dostawca * John Fenners – osoba odpowiedzialna za utrzymywanie erekcji Ciekawostki * Podczas gdy Sflaczały Gniew przyjeżdża na miejsce strajku można zauważyć, że jeden z protestujących zmienia swój strój roboczy na sam stanik i spodnie. ** W tym samym momencie przelatuje transparent, na którym jest napisane „If you can read this, we love you!” (pl. „Jeśli możesz to przeczytać to cię kochamy!”). * Kreskówka jest satyrą twórców na ludzi o skrajnie lewicowych poglądach politycznych. Kategoria:Programy telewizyjne de:Impotent Rage (Fernsehsendung) en:Impotent Rage es:Impotent Rage pt:Impotent Rage